


A Secret Crush (Klarion x Reader)

by churros_liz



Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Grandson! Bart Allen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader and Klarion are Bart's grandparents, Reader is a former superhero and is now a neutral party, Witch! Reader - Freeform, YOUNG JUSTICE SPOILERS, Young Justice Season 3, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: Bart has been hanging out too much with you during his free time. The two of you were close before you quit the team to marry the infamous Witch Boy, but to think that he's still seeing you. His fellow teammates and friends think that he has a crush on you. What they don't know is that they're completely wrong and that Bart just wants to spend some time with his grandparents.
Relationships: Klarion (DCU)/Reader, Klarion Bleak/Reader, Klarion the Witch Boy/Reader
Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695127
Kudos: 21





	A Secret Crush (Klarion x Reader)

After many eventful nights, today was finally a day where the Outsiders team can finally relax. Everyone had made their own plans for the day. Some were going to catch a movie and some were taking this as a chance to continue their hobbies and jobs. That is, except for Bart. 

While his friends went through the day doing whatever they wanted, Bart had set up a ‘date’ with a special girl in his life. He was so excited that he rushed around in the morning, picking out an outfit and making sure he had things planned for the day. The others watched Bart speed his way through the halls, mumbling to himself.

“What’s gotten you so excited, Bart?” Cassie smiled at the red-haired boy when he was tying his shoes. “Did you get yourself a date?”

“You could say that” Bart shrugged his shoulders. Before anyone could ask for more, Bart rushed out of the hub. They looked at each other with shocked and confused faces.

\----

You hummed to the music you’re listening to. Walking through the streets of Gotham without having to punch anyone felt nice for a change. You’ve been busy beating up gangs of meta-traffickers and helping Klarion with his plans that you’ve been urging for a nice relaxing day like this. You had gone out to buy some groceries for lunch. Klarion is probably not going to want any of the meals you were planning on making. He’s not one for Earth-food. 

“Need help with those groceries?” You turned the corner to see a familiar energetic boy. You took off your headphones, smiling at him as you gave him one of your grocery bags. 

“Be my guest” You continued to walk. Without even blinking an eye, you felt someone grab your other hand, and the next second, your bags were gone. Bart grinned at you. You sighed, “Tell me you at least put them in the correct spot?”

“Uh. Hold on” Bart vanished and returned in a second. “Done and done”

“I swear, how does no one see you?” You wondered out loud, turning in the direction of the park. 

“I’m fast” Bart shrugged. “And plus, why don’t you just use your magic to send the groceries home or summon the groceries?”

“I like doing the old-fashioned way” You smirked. Bart chuckled at your response, walking by your side. “So, what do you have planned for today?”

“Well, we’re already taking a stroll through the park. After that, we get a coffee at that cafe around the corner, then I’ll help and join you for lunch” Bart explained. “And while eating, we could discuss science and magic with Klarion like always”

You let out a huff of air, your smirk growing. “I still can’t believe you actually like Klarion. Most of you hero-types hate him”

“Klarion can be cool when he wants to” Bart defended. “He’s just misunderstood”

You stopped walking and turned to look at Bart. Your (e/c) eyes squinted at him. “That’s what I’ve been saying”

“Guess we think alike” Bart shrugged, pulling you into walking once again. “Come on, let’s get that coffee”

\----

The door to your apartment opened. Klarion’s voice boomed through your home with Teekl’s quiet meows. You stared at Bart, smiling. “Looks like my hubby is home”

“Who are you - Oh. It’s one of the Justice babies” Klarion frowned when he saw the young speedster. “Why are you here?”

“Klarion, play nice” You cooed as you placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Bart was just helping me make lunch”

“Yeah.” Bart began to place the plates of Roman-style chicken on the table. “I’m sure you’ll love this one”

“You say that with every meal” Klarion glared. You smiled when you saw Klarion make his way to sit at the kitchen table. Even if he groans at the sight of Bart, you could tell that he has grown a soft spot on the speedster. You followed Klarion, taking a seat next to him with Teekl on your lap. Bart began to go on a tangent about science and magic, annoying Klarion.

\-----

“Leaving again, Bart?” Jaime glanced at his friend. 

“That’s the third time this week” Garfield commented. “Who are you even meeting?”

“Last time, he told me that he had a date” Cassie added. 

“A date!” Virgil’s eyes widen. “Man, I need to get myself a girlfriend”

“I don’t have a girlfriend” Bart shook his head. 

“Then who are you meeting?” Jaime repeated.

“A friend” Bart checked his watch. “Shoot! I’m late. Look, guys, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go”

The group watched Bart leave in a second. They were left wondering as to who their speedster friend was meeting with these days. Bart usually likes to hang out with Jaime, but up until recently, Bart has been leaving whenever he gets the chance. He wouldn’t say where he’s going or who’s meeting, just that he has to leave.

“I for sure thought he was seeing a girl” Cassie frowned. “I mean, I saw him buy a bouquet of roses last week and now the roses are gone?”

“I would admit that he’s been more secretive than normal” Jaime confessed. 

“We should follow him” Virgil suggested.

“What? No. That’s invading his privacy” Garfield reasoned. 

“We’re not going to be following him everywhere. We’re just going see who he’s meeting then leave” Virgil explained. “I’m pretty sure he won’t be telling us even if we asked.”

“I agree.” Cassie nodded her head. “What about you, Jaime?”

The three looked at Jaime. His choice would settle the issue since he is the one that mainly hangs out with Bart. Like Jaime had said, Bart has been acting secretive and weird lately. Plus, Bart hasn’t been bothering him or anyone on the team. Something was fishy. 

“Let’s do it”

The group tracked Bart’s communicator to Gotham City, specifically, at a small family-owned cafe near Gotham Central Park. The group disguised themselves in their regular civilian clothes, wearing hats and sunglasses. Jaime spotted Bart at a table, sitting with a familiar (h/c) colored haired woman. “There he is”

“Wait. Isn’t that -” Cassie pointed at you. 

“(y/n)?” Garfield finished her question. “What’s Bart doing with her?”

Bart’s laughter could be heard from where the group was hiding. They watched as their friend got up, pulling out your chair. The two of you walked side-by-side out of the cafe. The group quickly pretended to act natural as you walked past them. 

“And how would you know I would like it?” You laughed.

“Trust me!” Bart exclaimed, grinning wide. “You’re not going to like this place, you’re going to love it!”

“Whatever you say kiddo” You sighed. 

The sound of your voices began to drown out the further you walked. The group looked at the two of you, eyes wide and confusion filling their mind. 

“I don’t know if it’s just me, but does anybody else think Bart has a crush on (y/n)?” Virgil raised a brow.

“But (y/n) is married to Klarion, isn’t she?” Cassie glanced at Garfield. “They got married two years ago”

“Bart has a crush on a married girl? That doesn’t sound like him” Jaime tried to wrap his head around the thought. 

“Whatever the case is, we have to tell him that it just can’t work out” Garfield sighed. The group took a moment to glance at each other. They saw how happy Bart was just now, and they don’t want to break his heart, but they have to. It would be the right thing to do. 

The group was planning on talking to Bart when they got home, but unfortunately, they had a mission to go to. What made it worse was the fact that the mission involved Klarion.

Klarion was causing his regular chaos in a warehouse just on the outskirts of Star City. Seeing that you weren’t around when they arrived, the group knew that you had no part of Klarion’s new project. The team had their trouble with the lord of chaos, but they for once knew that they had the chance of capturing him. 

“And where do you think you’re taking him?” You appeared before the team just when they had trapped Klarion and Teekl. 

“(y/n)!” Klarion shouted. He was being held by Cassie’s lasso while Jaime held onto Teekl with Blue Beetle’s morphed gun pointed at him. 

Your (e/c) colored eyes turned a bright shade of red. Raising your hand up high, you sent a blast of magic toward the team. “As much as I like you guys, I am not allowing you to take my husband anywhere”

Your magic took Cassie and Jaime off guard, causing them to lose their grip on their trap. Klarion and Teekl broke out and went to your side. “How did you know I was here?”

“I’m your wife, Klar” You glared. “And don’t turn this around on me. When we get home, you’re going to have a stern punishment”

“You’re going to have to get through us before then” Garfield shifted into an elephant. The others rushed toward you with their weapons as well. 

“Fine by me” You smirked. 

Half of the team focused their attention on Klarion while the others fought you. You chanted out spells, throwing your magic at your friends but making sure it won’t harm them seriously enough. You also did your best to dodge their own attacks. 

“Hey, (y/n)” Bart smiled at you as he tried to throw a punch at you. You swiftly dodged it and sent a blast of your magic his way. “We’re still on this weekend. I know this crash meatloaf recipe and I rented out this new movie -”

“Seriously, Bart?” Virgil dodged an attack from Klarion. “Are you making a dinner date in the middle of fighting? With our enemy at the moment?!”

“This is not the time to be asking your crush out” Cassie blurted without thinking. 

“What? I don’t have a crush on -”

“What’s this I hear?” Klarion paused his attacks to glare at Bart and you. You stopped as well, recognizing the way Klarion’s eyes shone a bright red along with Teekl. “Have you been hanging around (y/n) because you have feelings for her?”

“Klarion -”

“No, I -”

“Get away from my wife!” Teekl turned into her large form while Klarion sent a large blast of his magic toward Bart. You pushed the young teen away, forming a shield with your own magic.

“Klarion, stop!” You shouted. 

“Get out of my way, (y/n)!” Klarion yelled at you, giving you a harsh glare. “Why are you protecting him? Don’t tell me you’ve been having an affair with him all this time!”

You transported yourself out of your shield and stood in front of the black-haired mage. Grabbing his face with your hands, you forced him to stare at you. 

“Don’t you ever think I would have feelings for another!” You glared. “I gave up my life with the team to be with you, Klar. Bart is just my friend”

You pulled Klarion into a kiss, wrapping your arms around him tightly. Klarion was taken by surprise, hesitating for a second, before you felt him wrap his arms around your waist. He kissed you with the same amount of force you held. The two of you were in your own little world, forgetting that you were just in a battle. 

“I love you so much, you know that” You whispered to him, your forehead touching his.

“And I love you too” Klarion kissed your forehead. You leaned into him, smiling. He caressed your face with his hand, tracing your lips with his fingers. You recognized the way his eyes were staring at you with such admiration. They were glistening with lust. “I think I’ve had enough with the justice babies for today. Shall we go home?”

“Let’s go before they can stop us” You giggled as Klarion picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. With a snap of your fingers, you, Klarion, and Teekl disappeared. 

“How could you guys think I have a crush on (y/n)? She’s married! To Klarion!” Bart glanced at his friends. 

“You were acting pretty strange lately” Virgil commented. “Cassie even saw you buy a bouquet of roses”

“Not to mention, we saw you guys the other day at the cafe in Gotham” Jaime added.

“You guys followed me?!” Bart’s eyes widen. 

“We just wanted to see who you were seeing” Garfield explained. “It didn’t seem like you were going to tell us”

“As long as it doesn’t happen again” Bart sighed.

“So… if you don’t mind us asking,” Everyone turned to look at Cassie. “Why were you meeting (y/n)?”

“I didn’t want to tell you guys because I thought it would change the way you see me, but… (y/n) and Klarion are my grandparents on my mom’s side” Bart scratched the back of his head. “When my dad got killed, my mom went into hiding and left me with her parents. They raised me even though I was a speedster like my dad instead of a magic user, and - I don’t know. I guess I kinda missed them”

“Bart…” Jaime stared at his best friend. He patted his friend on the back. “You could’ve just told us. We’ll understand”

“We’re shocked by the fact that you’re related to magic users, especially Klarion, but we understand” Virgil smiled. The group shared a laugh at their friend’s comment. It is quite shocking that someone who comes from a long line of scientists is related to someone like the horned witch-boy. 

By the following week, Bart found himself in your apartment complex once more. He arrived the second he got your text message. You wanted to talk to him about something and you didn’t expect him to be here in, well, a flash. He was looking around your living room, eyes darting for any sort of danger. “What’s the emergency? Are you hurt? Under attack? What do you need?”

“Calm down, kid” You giggled. Patting the seat next to you, you signaled him to take a seat. He did so, waiting for you to tell him what was the matter. “There is no emergency, well, not exactly”

“What do you mean?”

“I seem to find myself in quite a problem” You smiled at him, a hand hugging your stomach. “I’m pregnant. I found out two hours ago and I still need to tell Klarion, but I don’t know how he’ll take it. I mean, you know how he’s involved with the Light and all. I don’t want him to feel burdened by this, so I thought I could ask you for some advice”

Bart stared at you with wide eyes. He was frozen in shock. It looked like he wasn’t even breathing. You waved your hand in front of him. “Um. Bart? Hello?”

“Oh my gosh! This is so crash! Congratulations grandma!” Bart tackled you in a hug. 

“Who are you calling grandma?!”


End file.
